User talk:Aquamarine1212
***** You have reached the Talk Page of Aquamarine1212. ***** Leave a message with your signature and I'll get back to you as soon as I'm done preventing the aliens from terraforming the planet. Note that I only get on the wiki about once a week due to school and work priorities, so a response may take up to seven days. If you need immediate help, please contact Pandora910 (moderator) who is active much more frequently. ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fan Made Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Heartsky page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Heartsky (Talk) 22:11, July 19, 2010 Hi! We know each other from the Warriors Fan Art Wiki. If you want me to make a cat for you, just let me know! RoseStarI'm leader now! 17:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I am leaving this message for a tutorial! The new siggie tutorial! [[User:Heartsky|'Dawnclan']]Clan of peace 02:53, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I noticed that you made it so others couldn't edit Template:Quote . It would be fine except for I'm the one who made that template. I obviously have no issues with others using it, that's why it's there but I would like to be able to edit it if I need to.Pandora910 (talk) 06:39, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Thank you~ I was testing with the code a bit and I think I messed something up without realizing it, but it was me who did it. Thank you for unlocking it.Pandora910 (talk) 22:29, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Hi Aquamarine1212, Whenever I try publish a charcat, I add in a deputy, leader and medicine cat preceded and succeeded by row. Only one preceded and succeeded option comes up when I insert a charcat for some reason. Could you help me? 0Frostfur (talk) 07:03, May 7, 2018 (UTC) May i use lakeclan and flameclan in a fanfic im wrighting plz i will give a source for the creator of the clan because im trying to make a fan fic series of warriors and i had a idea of useing clans that were fan made so if i could use it thx if not its ok bye!!!!!!! Hello How are ya? Hello How are ya? Hello How are ya? Are ya good? ~~Four Tildes~~ Hello How are ya? Hello How are ya? Hello How are ya? Hello How are ya? Are ya good? ~~Four Tildes~~ RE: Hi Aqua, Yeah, I fixed the template thing up. From Red (talk) 03:39, July 21, 2018 (UTC) So, the user Jinxxus is using linearts from the Warriors Wiki. I've tried telling her that she's not allowed but will not listen to me. Since you're an admin I'm hoping you'll be able to do something about it.~Pandora910 00:35, November 15, 2018 (UTC) Hi Aqua Someone keeps editing my pages and Pandora910's Firespring 02:42, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Thanks!! I'm really surprised you picked my Clan to be featured Clan. Thanks!!! Please delete these pages Hi Aqua, I'd like you to delete these pages, as I don't need them right now. Foxstar Skystar Cheetahstar PineClan Firepaw Honeystar Firestar's Tragedy Thanks :) Hi I don't need help or anything... but I was just wondering where your books are published? I'd love to read them! Cool That's cool! I'll make sure to check out the old version soon! Here There’s a swearing, super rude troll that I think should be banned https://warriorsfanmadeclans.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:220.244.132.152 Ciao, - Maple (talk) 22:59, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Hi, Aqua. This user 220.244.132.152 is once again vandalizing pages, and did so to a user's page. They stopped doing this for a while, but are doing it again. Thanks so much! Ciao, - Maple (talk) 16:41, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Hi Aqua,could you put this image https://pin.it/s2z5xda4twb6me In the info box of Anemonepool(SotP) thank you---fandom user Hi Aqua,could you put this image in Anemonepool(SotP) info box,thank you https://pin.it/s2z5xda4twb6me Hi, Aqua! Would you mind deleting my blog post? Thank you! Another bad user User AmberSplashy is editing pages and claiming to be me. Please deal with them. Hi Aqua! I’m just letting you know that a user AmberSplashy is impersonating Pandora910 and posting really inappropriate things :( Mr Moustache 123 A question Hi, Aqua. There is something I would like to ask you when you have a moment. Just leave me a message whenever you get a chance. Thank youDawnfireOfSkyClan (Stop by for a chat) 18:52, September 2, 2019 (UTC) My Question. Yeah, when it happened I reported them to fandom directly and they were blocked. I'm not sure if you are able to do this, but It's been on my mind for a while. I was wondering if it was possible if I could become an moderator for this wiki. Just someone to keep things in check when you can't be around, I check this wiki every day and I care a lot about it so it can be really frustrating when people show up and start wrecking the place. I'm not trying to call you out on anything, I just wanna be able to help out in any way that I can. If you can't do this, I understand but I really want to help out you and this wiki. I'd be so honored if you were able to do this. Just let me know if you can or cannot, thank you :) DawnfireOfSkyClan (Stop by for a chat) 00:21, September 9, 2019 (UTC) Message about stuff Would you give me admin permissions? Okay, I know this is sudden, but I saw you on Pandora’s page and figured, ‘hey, why not ask?’. I’m newer than Pandora, and my first book isn’t near being done, but I’m very invested in this wiki and I’m completing my pages rather smoothly. I check the activity way more often that is mentally healthy and can get people under control pretty quickly. I’m familiar with the rules also. Just think about it if you want to. “Is this the Krusty Krab?” “No, this is Patrick” (talk) 01:59, September 9, 2019 (UTC) Aw, that’s super sweet, thank you so much! I totally get it, and I’ll try to be more active in the near further, since I haven’t been lately. “Is this the Krusty Krab?” “No, this is Patrick” (talk) 02:34, September 9, 2019 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you so so much! And yes I would love to be able to do that! Thank you so much again for doing this, It means the world to me. I hope I can do a great job for both you and the wiki! DawnfireOfSkyClan (Stop by for a chat) 08:43, September 9, 2019 (UTC) Can I use your lineart Including the kit and aporentice bases 21:54, September 20, 2019 (UTC) Featured Content Hi Aqua, I was wondering if I would be allowed to choose new featured content, or if that's something you would to keep doing yourself. DawnfireOfSkyClan (Stop by for a chat) 16:19, October 26, 2019 (UTC) Cool! Thank you so much, and I planned on it :) DawnfireOfSkyClan (Stop by for a chat) 04:31, October 28, 2019 (UTC) Lilinkin plot, Hi Pandora910 told me about you, so i just figured i could stop by to say hi.